Elfling At War: The Council of Elrond
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Whatif: Elrond was choosing Glorfindel to be the one with the Fellowship. Aragorn had a demanding and argue with his father. What will be the consequences of Elrond’s choice? [Completed].


Title: Elfling At War: The Council of Elrond 1/1

Series: Elfling At War

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst, violence. OOC in case.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: **Total AU**. FOTR.

Summary: What-if: Elrond was choosing Glorfindel to be the one with the Fellowship. Aragorn had a demanding and argue with his father. What will be the consequences of Elrond's choice?

Note: The **third** fic in the series.

Note2: Legolas is a mere elfling, not yet an adult.

**Imladris**

Elrond studied the parchment before he headed outside to the council that waited for his decision.

He looked and read again the words that been written down on it, and he did hope that he was doing the best he could for the fellowship.

Lord Elrond knew the tight bond that existed between Princeling Legolas and Aragorn, but was he really going to destroy it? Was it worth it?

Indeed, in front of Lord Elrond there was a quite decision to make. He hoped that no one would over rule his call.

All he wanted was the best for the ring bearer and he did not want to risk it, to be the one blamed for the wrong decision.

Lord Elrond stepped from his room, as he walked over to the council, and with last deep breaths as he sighed heavily he spoke.

"… And Glorfindel shall be for the Elves…" Elrond chosen and looked over Lord Glorfindel.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, who sat quietly; his eyes were wet with tears.

Legolas thought that Elrond would chose him, but it seemed that he was not his preferred elf, after all.

All he wanted now was to be alone, away from the Peredhil's as he felt that his presence might not needed, or that perhaps Elrond did it to punish him for losing the creature.

As Elrond left and the council dispersed, Legolas hurried away. Running and running, ignoring Estel's calls to him.

Aragorn noticed it, and it pained him to see his friend like this, and called to his brothers.

"'Ro, 'Dan!"

The twins appeared like magic, or as if wargs were after them. They frowned at Aragorn, wondering why he was calling them.

"What is it now, Estel?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn glared at his elder brother and answered, "It is father."

"What has he done to make you so upset and angry?" Elrohir asked.

"What? What? I'll tell you what; he chose Glorfindel over Legolas for the elven companion on the Ring Quest, that is what he has done…" Aragorn hissed at his brothers as he hit the air.

The twins gazed at him with wonder; first they did not know what should they should say, as they did not want to disappoint their brother more than he was already. They thought and came to a conclusion: "Well… _gwador_… you should have known that Elrond is an ancient elf and he must be with old spirit, that it might affect on his thinking…"

"You think?" Aragorn asked.

The twins nodded in apply, and asked, "Where is Legolas? Since the council, I have not seen him near you…"

"I saw him leave with haste. He must feel betrayed because of father's decision." Aragorn answered, as he lowered his head.

"Do you think that he might leave Imladris, and go back to his homeland?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan looked at Aragorn, Aragorn looked at Elrohir, and soon they found themselves staring at each other with concern and frowns.

"We hope that he has not left _yet_…" the twins said, and hurried to find the prince.

As they left, Aragorn thought with hope, '_Mellon-nin, saes_… do not go… not like this…'

Aragorn walked to his father's room and slammed the door open.

He entered in, not waiting for any response, he stared at his father, as his hands lay beside his body.

"Estel, what is all this?" Elrond asked as he noticed the frown that appeared on his son's face, noticed the stretched muscles, as it seemed Aragorn was going to explode.

Something seemed amiss in his son's behavior, the way he acted and the way he walked toward him.

"Why have you chosen Glorfindel? Why not Legolas?" Aragorn asked angrily.

Elrond scanned his son's face, trying to read him, but it was without any success, as Aragorn blocked him.

"Why? I will tell you," Elrond answered and looked at his son, noticed the impatience in his face, and continued: "First, Glorfindel fought in many wars, he has all the experience, second, he slayed the Balrog, and the third and most important, he was reborn, he knows what death is. Forth, have you forgotten the parchment that came with the messenger before Legolas came, as the king wrote that I need to take care of his son, and now I am trying to do the best, and you do not make it easy for me."

Aragorn glared at him, as he could not believe what he had heard, and thought it was nonsense.

"But still, why not Legolas?" Aragorn asked again, as he wanted to hear the real reason.

Elrond frowned at his son; he knew of their friendship, but now he realized how strong it was between them, as Aragorn insisted on knowing more.

"He is a mere elfling… what do you expect me to say to his father? What if - he was hurt in the Quest, what should I say to his father? That I sent him because of you? Thranduil will kill me himself!" Elrond attacked his son; words against words.

"As an elfling, adar, you should have known all the times that Sauron attacked Mirkwood, and although he was young, he fought side by side with his father and his brothers, and even with his guards. Young or not, he is a better fighter than Glorfindel!" Aragorn defending his friend.

"Now, that was painful…" a voice was heard from the other side of the room.

Aragorn turned his face, and noticed the sad look that appeared in the old Lord's face.

He seemed taken by surprise, as Glorfindel stared at him, and then walked over the window and watched, but said nothing.

"I… umm… forgive… me… I did not see you here… forgive me for my words…" Aragorn asked for forgiveness as he did not know of Glorfindel's presence, that seemed to catch him off guard.

"I forgive you… I know and feared for Legolas as well as you, and I, myself, do not know why Elrond chose me," Glorfindel said and looked at the Lord who seemed surprised, and added as his eyes were locked with Elrond's, "I am old, mellon-nin, and I wish you to pull me from the Quest.."

Elrond broke the eye connect between him and Glorfindel, as he moved his eyes from Aragorn to Glorfindel.

"You are not serious! You both let the evil cover your wicked minds." Elrond snapped sharply, and it seemed that his eyes changed to blades, ready to stab them.

"We are not having this conversation again, adar," Aragorn said to him with hurt in his voice, and added, "You told me the exact words before letting me go to find my place in Middle-Earth as a Ranger, and now you did it again, as we only _asked you_ to choose Legolas…"

"Asked me? Asked me? It seemed like _forcing_ to me!" Elrond attacked him. Elrond found himself alone between them, like a mouse in a corner, ready for the cat to strike first.

"Would you, ada? Would you ask Legolas to stay and join the Fellowship?" Aragorn asked again, but now he asked with grace and hope that his father will agree.

"No! I would not! Why? Because he is still an elfling, and I have not had his father's permission."

The twins entered the room, and Aragorn noticed the sad looks, noticed that 'Ro, held something in his hands.

"What? What is it?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan noticed the tension that appeared in the air as they came, and answered, "It is from Legolas. He left," Elladan turned to his twin, and took the item from his twin's hands, and gave it to Aragorn as he explained, "We found it over the border, caught by the bushes…"

"It is… no… it can not be… why did he have to leave?" Aragorn vacillates, still not able to believe what had happened, and let his eyes drop on the letter, and to read it all.

All of them saw the look that appeared on the human's face, and heard very clearly the words that left his mouth, "Legolas, you fool!"

"What is it?" they asked in fear.

"What? I will tell you what…" Aragorn snapped in frustration, he swallowed, and then he read the note that Legolas left…

"_To Peredhil's and Estel,_

_I know that I disappointed many of you by losing Gollum. I was the one that watched over him, and I know in my heart that I failed all of you, included my family, and that might the reason that you, my Lord Elrond, did not choose me for the Quest, as you might think that I would only fail you again._

_For my others reasons, I decided that I would not want to see you ever again, as you hurt me… and my dear Lord Elrond, if you only knew how your words hurt, I believed that you could felt that pain inside my body, as only you can do, is to think of my age, and to doubt of what else I can do, without saying time after time of me, being an elfling, as I saw and fought many wars in my kingdom, than you saw and had it in yours._

_Forgive me, Estel, and I wish you a safe journey while ever you go, you will be a perfect protector, to save Frodo. Just watch the dwarf. I do not trust him!_

_Best regards,_

_Princeling Greenleaf"_

"Is he serious?" Elrond asked.

"I think that he is, if he did not want any contact with us anymore." Aragorn answered with hurt in his voice.

"If Thranduil heard of that, I think that the friendship that was between Imladris and Mirkwood might fade as the wind goes on." Elrond said in hidden fear.

"Then, father, you should have thought on your words before you spoke them in the council." Aragorn attacked his father.

"Now, wait a minute, Estel," Elrond defended himself, and added, "I _did_ think of my words, and I still think that Glorfindel is _better_ for that task, instead of Thranduil's elfling…"

"ELFLING? Elfling? So that is the main reason why you did not choose him, am I right father?" Aragorn raised his voice, as he was still hurt from his father's words.

The twins gazed from their father to Aragorn who attacked each other, and they decided to make it stop.

"It is enough!" the twins said at once, and glared hard on their father, and then they stared at Estel.

"What is wrong with you? With both of you?" 'Ro asked and glared at them.

Elrond and Estel frowned at each other, as they groaned with anger. They both took deep breaths and still frowned at each other, and yet said nothing.

"Look at you! You have to stand as one, we are family, and Legolas is part of our family…" Elladan hinted softly.

But being cut off by his brother, "If we are family, then Adar lost his faith in us, as he had no longer faith in Legolas…"

"That is not fair, and you know that," Elrond glared at Aragorn, and continued, "This was my decision to make, not yours, but my own."

"Then tell me, Ada, what should we do? I fear for him left like this alone, as I feel safer when I walk with him like the hunting trips that we have done." Aragorn stared at his Adar. He could feel himself slowly losing his balance, and his current mind.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Glorfindel shouted, knowing that all of it surrounds because Elrond chose him and not Legolas, then he added, "I must find the princeling, he is out there alone, while you two…"

"What about his guards?" Elrond asked him while he wondered if Legolas left with the guards.

Elrond saw as Elrohir left them in hurry. He walked over to the window finding himself relaxed by the breeze that fell upon his face, and while enjoying the nature and peace he noticed the sad look that appeared on Elrohir's face as he walked over to the door, accompany with two elves behind him.

**The End…**

7


End file.
